Experiment 621: Chopsuey
by SyfyGuy2
Summary: When Experiment 621 is reactivated with revenge on his mind, and uses Experiment 400 to enslave all of Stitch's cousins, Lilo and Stitch face one of their toughest challenges yet. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

I have seen a lot of Lilo & Stitch episodes and films, and am a _massive_ fan! I've never played the PS2 game, _Stitch: Experiment 626_, but I've always wondered what Lilo and Stitch's encounter with the game's Experiment 621 during their hunt for the missing experiments would be like. After I read Lilo & Stitch: Lost Episodes by MoOmBaMaStAr and watched some of my favourite TV shows, I got a few ideas for what it would've been like, and came up with this.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Experiment 621: Chopsuey<strong>

Chapter 1

Jaime sat on the bench in his house's backyard, munching on cheesepuffs. His mom and dad were having another heated argument, so Jaime had decided to chill out in the backyard with a bag of cheesepuffs until his parents settled the argument.

Jaime had finished about half of the packet of cheesepuffs when he pulled out something that was definitely not a cheesepuff.

Jaime brought the small object close to his face to get a better look. It was a small and round ball, about the size of a ping-pong ball. It was blue, and printed on it, was the number 621.

_Someone must've dropped it into a machine as the cheese puff factory_, Jaime thought, and tossed the ball away, which landed a few feet away in the backyard's recently mown lawn.

After a few more minutes, Jaime's ears caught a heavy rumble from somewhere to the east. He looked up, and saw the thunderheads looming over the mountains heading in his home's direction.

Jaime decided to hang around the backyard some more for a while, until the rumbling thunderheads were almost upon the backyard.

After Jaime had left, the backyard was left silent other than the thunder, and the experiment pod was left abandoned in the backyard's grass.

No more than a few minutes after Jaime had left the backyard, without warning, sheets of rain fell across the backyard, showering everything, including the pod.

A mere few seconds after the first raindrops touched the pod, it gave off a bright, yellow glow and began to expand.

Jaime sat at the couch in the house's living room, right by the patio door that lead out into the backyard, a peanut butter sandwich in his hands. Jaime raised the sandwich to his open mouth, and was just about to take a bite out of it, when without warning, there was a brief flash of light from out in the rain beyond the patio door.

Jaime let his sandwich fall onto the couch arm beside him as he rose up from the couch and moved over to the patio door, staring out at the source of the flash of light.

Even through the sheets of falling rain, Jaime could see it clear as day: where the strange little orb that he had found in his packet of cheesepuffs earlier and tossed away had been, now stood a strange-looking creature on its hind legs, staring around.

It looked a lot like that weird, blue koala Jaime had seen around town; except it was a dark green with bright yellow paws and patterns around its eyes and on its chin and chest. It looked a lot skinnier, and had four arms and three curved spines jutting from its back. Jaime also noticed it had two fangs jutting from its lower jaw, and five spiked, yellow spines on its head forming a mohawk.

But apart from that, it looked just like the weird blue dog.

For a while, Experiment 621 glanced around at his surroundings. Then, when his large, black eyes finally caught and settled on Jaime staring out at the experiment, 621's gaze narrowed into a glare and his mouth opened in an evil hiss.

Jaime would've backed away from fear at that moment, but before he had the chance, something happened which made Jaime freeze on the spot with awe.

621's entire body began to glow a pale blue for a few seconds, and by the time this glow had vanished, a large shadow had washed over Jaime's staring, awe-filled face.

"_Where is 626_?" the monstrous creature looming over Jaime demanded in a deep, distorted voice.

**Gantu's ship, meanwhile**

Experiment 625 sat at the console of the ship, buttering a peanut butter sandwich, while Gantu, cut, bruised, and covered in crablike pincer marks, burst from the room which had once been used to house the captive experiments.

As the recently-captured experiment's evil hisses drew closer, Gantu frantically punched in the code on the pad by the door, and at once, the metal door slid shut.

As Gantu punched in another code to flood the room beyond the metal door with sleeping gas, 625 simply continued making his sandwich, completely ignoring what was happening behind him. This was just another day at the office for him.

Once Gantu was certain that the experiment beyond the sealed doors was unconscious, he waited a while to regain his breath.

"My cuz not too happy with you grabbing her and dragging her back to this dump?" 625 muttered to Gantu, not taking his eyes off his sandwiches.

Gantu found himself glaring angrily at 625 for that. He had caught Experiment 400, designed to control other experiments, just the night before, and sedated her to stop her from using her experiment-controlling powers on 625 or any other experiments.

Before Gantu could try and retort, the experiment container beeped to life: "_Warning! Experiment 621 activated_."

Gantu glanced over at the container, and the moment he saw how alike the experiment hologram looked to Stitch, he decided gloomily not to even bother. He had lost all the experiments he had caught for Hämsterviel over the last two years just last week, and this experiment looked like it was just as powerful and pointless trying to capture as Stitch.

"What's the point?" Gantu groaned aloud. "I'm useless at this job! I don't know why I ever bothered!"

"Finally realised?" 625 taunted from across the ship's hub. "Bet that'll make the front page of the Galactic Daily!"

Gantu probably would've gone over to 625 and beat him to a pulp at that if the communicator hadn't blinked to life at that moment, with Hämsterviel's face filling its screen.

"Gantu! Why are you still here you feeble excuse for a pathetic minion? One of my evil experiments has been activated! Why aren't you out capturing it yet?"

Almost fearfully of the alien gerbil's imminent heckling and cruelty to him, Gantu reluctantly turned around. "Dr. Hämsterviel! Well…" Gantu thought for a moment to try and think of an excuse to not go and fail miserably at capturing 621. "…I've already captured Experiment 400! I was just about to send her to you!"

"NO! You can't send any new experiments to me! My cell's security has been increased to maximum thanks to that stupid Experiment 600! NOW GO AND GET MY EXPERIMENT AND THIS TIME, DON'T LOSE IT TO SOME LITTLE EARTH GIRL AND HER PATHETIC PET EXCUSE FOR ONE OF MY GENIUS EXPERIMENTS!"

Lowering his head, Gantu gave a gloomy "Yes, sir," and slumped off to go get his butt kicked by 621 if not Lilo and Stitch again.

* * *

><p>Sorry chapter 1's so short.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's part 2. Sorry it took a while.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Mrs. Hasagawa stood almost blankly as usual by her fruit stand, a water hose in her hand showering the pineapples.

Once or twice, a few tourists would pass by her to ask her for some fruit.

Then, something leapt out from behind one of Mrs. Hasagawa's fruit stands and touched down atop the orange stand, hissing and snarling at Mrs. Hasagawa.

"Well, hello kitty!" Mrs. Hasagawa said up to the snarling experiment. It looked like Plasmoid, except it was a bright shade of violet. It had eight spiny, jointed, spider-like legs, and a spider-like abdomen in place of Plasmoid's scorpion-like tail. Basically, it looked like a spider version of Plasmoid.

The experiment just stood atop the fruit stand for a second, hissing aggressively at Mrs. Hasagawa. Then, without warning, it rose enough so that the tip of its abdomen was facing Mrs. Hasagawa, and the experiment fired from its abdomen's tip at the old lady, a net made of chrome web silk.

The web net fired from the experiment's abdomen like a net from a blaster and instantly wrapped around the old lady, trapping her.

At that moment, the experiment picked up his approaching pursuers' solidifying scent. But before he could retreat, Stitch leapt out of the nearby foliage at the spider experiment, tackling him to the ground.

For a moment, Stitch had his cousin pinned down, but then a web net jetted from the spider experiment's abdomen at Stitch, the force of the web-net's ejection throwing Stitch off the experiment.

Lilo burst from the foliage, a containment orb under her arm, in time to see the experiment strut on his spider-like legs into the traffic on the nearby road just as Stitch tore out of the web net.

Stitch extended his extra arms, spines and antennae, ready to charge head first into the traffic after the experiment.

Stitch was seconds away from doing so, when Lilo rested a hand on his shoulder. "Let him go. This is the fifth time we've tried to capture that experiment. We'll get him another day." For the last five days, Lilo and Stitch had been trying to capture Experiment 522, designed to attack and restrain enemies in nets made of super-strong web silk.

"Ih," Stitch agreed with Lilo. If they were going to capture 522, they would have to find some other way besides charging straight into oncoming traffic after him.

**The Hawaiian mountains**

Experiment 621 stood atop the massive mountain touching the clouds, gazing across the island before him.

His mutated form's super-sense of smell had picked up scent traces of other experiments all across this island. But the experiment scent that 621 recognised first of all sent a boiling river of hatred flowing through his veins: _Experiment 626_!

621 activated his binocular vision in search of Stitch somewhere down the mountain.

At the mere sight of Stitch, 621 felt his rage and hatred multiply tenfold. He was walking through the streets of the town at the bottom of the mountain, a little girl with him. Since 621's hearing wasn't as super-sensitive as Stitch's even in his mutated form, he could only make out what Lilo and Stitch were saying all the way down there as several syllables.

621 didn't know what the two were talking about and he didn't care.

621 was so distracted by his rage, that even if he was in his mutated form, he wouldn't have sensed the large figure walk up behind him.

It was only when Gantu called out, "Experiment 621," that 621 noticed him.

The experiment spun round to face Gantu, ready to change into his mutated form and pounce should Gantu try anything.

When 621 had tried to get some information from Jaime, he had heard from him that a lot of people had seen this particular alien get beat up by Stitch a lot.

"Aren't you 626's punching bag?" 621 exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Gantu snapped. He spread out his arms, ready for 621's imminent attack. "Let's just get this over with. Mind if I groan in agony once you're finished?"

"Knock yourself out," 621 said quietly, leering sinisterly as he cracked his knuckles, preparing to attack.

Something about this experiment seemed very familiar to Gantu, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Once 621 had finished cracking his knuckles, he switched to his mutated form, and Gantu recognised his mutated form at once. He was one of the experiments he apprehended with Jumba and Stitch three years ago!

621 wouldn't remember Gantu though, because he was unconscious when Gantu apprehended him.

"I know you!" Gantu exclaimed, stopping 621 in his tracks. "You were the big green trog I found with Jumba and 626!"

"You know Jumba?" 621 exclaimed. Now that 621 was in his mutated form, he could pick up a very fresh smell on Gantu, but it wasn't Stitch's. _It couldn't be_! The fresh scent on Gantu was that of Experiment 400, designed to control all of Jumba's other experiments!

"And you've had a close call with 400," 621 noted quietly, shrinking back to his normal form. Then it struck 621: besides Stitch and himself, the island was teeming with at least 300 other experiments, all of them Jumba's.

_But if Blubber-Butt here has 400_, 621 thought to himself, _then I can use her to turn all the other experiments on 626!_

"Where is 400?" 621 demanded.

"Back at my ship," Gantu replied.

"Take me to her," 621 ordered.

Almost fearfully of 621's wrath, Gantu complied and led the way back to his crashed ship.

**Jumba's ship**

Lilo and Stitch slumped into the ship, and found Jumba in the ship's lab.

"Hey, Jumba," Lilo said miserably.

Jumba spun round from a computer console with surprise. "Oh. Little girl, 626. Did you not capture 522?"

"Nope," Lilo replied sadly. 522 was just one of the many experiments currently on the loose that Lilo and Stitch had been unable to capture, however hard they tried. "What are you doing?" Lilo demanded as she noticed the containment orb behind Jumba.

Turning back to the console, Jumba moved slightly to his left so Lilo and Stitch could have a better look, and the two at once saw the experiment inside the orb.

It looked very much like Holio, except it was teal without any antennae or spines on its back. It's eyes also weren't as narrow as Holio's, and it didn't have the two teeth jutting from its upper jaw.

Lilo and Stitch had caught this experiment, whom they named Dimensionator, two days ago. He was designed to rip open matter-sucking windows into parallel universes and alternate dimensions.

"Have been trying to reprogram Experiment 299. So far, have had no luck," Jumba explained. Dimensionator's wormhole-creating power made him so dangerous, Lilo and Stitch didn't have time to try and turn him from bad to good theirselves, and had had to get him into containment at once.

Since releasing Dimensionator to try and turn him to good would mean risking allowing him to open a window and suck the entire planet into another universe, Jumba had kept him in containment and tried to reprogram him.

Lilo and Stitch had thought about using Angel's song to turn Dimensionator from bad to good, but the energy field in Dimensionator's orb that inhibited his powers was also soundproof, and lifting that field to allow Angel to use her song on Dimensionator would mean allowing Dimensionator to carry out his primary function first.

At the news that Jumba still hadn't managed to reprogram Dimensionator, Lilo sighed with disappointment. Capturing the most recently activated experiments had been really hard for Lilo and Stitch. Even Gantu had decided it was useless.

"Lilo! Dinner!" Lilo just managed to hear Nani call from the house. She and Stitch turned and headed out of the ship, towards the house.

Little did Lilo or Stitch know of what was coming soon, or how big it would be!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really sorry chapter 3 took so long, but I had a bit of a writer's block halfway through!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Stitch moved quickly through the web-coated ferns and palm trees, Lilo following close behind.

According to Jumba, 522 was designed to construct a nest in a remote location after he was activated, and judging from the super-strong web silk coating the vegetation, that nest was somewhere nearby.

Lilo and Stitch were sure that they were about to find that nest and finally capture 522, when familiar footsteps began to shake the ground.

_Gantu!_

Lilo and Stitch spun round to face the source of the footsteps, and at once they saw Gantu's massive figure stomping through the webs.

Lilo and Stitch knew that Gantu would never easily capture 522, and Stitch's binocular vision allowed him to clearly see the null confidence in Gantu's face.

But Lilo felt as though she was having a sense of déjà vu. Something about this didn't feel right at all.

**Jumba's ship, meanwhile**

Jumba sat at the console in the ship's lab, scanning Dimensionator for any possible weaknesses or ways of turning him to good.

Jumba had to admit that the ship seemed eerily silent, much more than usual, and Jumba had a feeling that there was someone else in the ship with him. _Is __simply__ psychological_, Jumba scolded himself in his head.

After another ten or twenty minutes of examining piles of readouts of Dimensionator, Jumba decided to take a break, and, placing Dimensionator in the compartment in the wall beyond the lab's console, left and headed from the lab towards the ship's ramp.

The ship seemed strangely darker and quieter than usual, and it somehow felt as though someone – or _something_ – was lurking in the shadows, watching.

When Jumba reached the ship's exit in the dimly-lit hull, he found it had been closed up.

_Strange_, Jumba thought to himself. _Ramp__ was__ down __last__ time__ Jumba__ checked_.

Jumba moved his hand up to the control pad on the wall by the exit to lower the ramp, and that's when he noticed something bone-chilling.

Where the control pad had once been, there was now a couple severed wires poking out from the wall.

Jumba stood for a few moments, staring at the spot in the wall from where the control pad to the ramp had been torn out.

And in those few moments, when Jumba was not paying anything else attention, a green streak just visible over Jumba's shoulder moved quickly across the ship through the darkness.

After what seemed like hours, Jumba moved back a few feet from the hatch, when suddenly his feet touched something cold and metal.

Jumba spun round, and saw the cold, metal object at his feet. It was a recorder, the kind used on Quelte Quan as microcassette recorders.

And when Jumba saw that the tiny, yellow light, that signified a message had been left, was flashing, he knew that the someone watching him from the shadows had left him a message.

Glancing around for any visible moment in the darkest corners of the ship, Jumba cautiously scooped up the recorder in his hands and held it up to his face.

Jumba pressed the PLAY button on the recorder, the yellow light turning green as the last recorded message played. Jumba felt realisation surge through him as he recognised the high voice in the recorded message: "_Hello,__ Jumba. __Of __all __your __626__ experiments, __I__'__m__ probably __the __only __one __who__ you __don__'__t __even __remember!_

"_Now,__ I__ want __you __to __feel __what __it__'__s __like __to __be __nothing __but __a __pathetic __failure __in __your __master__'__s __eyes! __The __little __weakling __belittled __onto __his __knees __before __his __powerful __superior! __I__ devoted _everything_ I __had __to __you. __I __risked__ my__ life __for __you, __I __stole __for __you __so __that __you __would __be __proud__ of __me. __And__ you __rewarded __me __by __replacing __me __with __some __blue __carbon __copy!_"

Jumba began darting across the ship towards the communicator to call Lilo and Stitch and warn them about 621, but before he was more than halfway to it, 621's voice declared nastily on the recording, "_And__ before __you __try __calling __your __precious __626 __and __his __pet __earthling, __I__'__ve __sent __them __on __a __wild __goose__ chase __with __the __blubber-butt __and __400, __so __you __won__'__t __have__ them__ to __shield __yourself __with!_" Jumba stood stiff for what seemed like hours as there was silence. But there was more of the message, as the green light hadn't changed to red yet to show that the recording had ended.

Jumba was so preoccupied with this message, he didn't notice the thing in the darkness slowly creep out of the shadows and up behind him.

After what seemed like hours, 621's voice said in the recording, "_Oh,__ and__ Jumba__…_

"_Behind__ you_!" Almost at once, just as the message ended with those two words, Jumba whipped round on the spot… and found himself staring into the great, drooling fangs of the mutated experiment 621!

**Lilo and Stitch**

Lilo and Stitch darted past web-coated trees, Gantu's earth-shaking footsteps not far off to their left.

Both Gantu and Lilo and Stitch were getting closer and closer to the centre of the nest, closing in on 522.

Lilo was sure that they were almost there, when something leapt out of its hiding place in the ferns, blocking Lilo and Stitch's path.

It was an experiment alright, but it was definitely not 522; it looked exactly like Woody, except its pincers were much smaller, and it had Link's colour scheme; yellow with pupiless, pink eyes.

Stitch, who was a few feet ahead of Lilo, skidded to a stop before the experiment, as did Lilo just behind Stitch.

"Cousin!" Stitch exclaimed.

The experiment simply glared hatefully back at Stitch.

That's when Lilo noticed that Gantu wasn't moving in the direction of 522's nest anyone. He was moving towards them!

"Experiment 400!" Gantu barked as he burst from the web-covered foliage behind 400. Leering sinisterly, he said to the experiment, "_Why __don__'__t__ you__ take__ 626__ out__ for__ a__ spin_!"

400 gave a hollow, evil cackle, and her eyes flashed a pink glow. Lilo, Stitch, 400 and Gantu stood, waiting for what seemed for something to happen. When nothing did, 400 flashed her eyes a second time, again with no results.

Gantu and 400 both stared at Stitch, confused. Then Gantu finally said, "Let's try Plan B!"

400 flashed her eyes once more. Only this time, a couple miles across the island, something _did_ happen!

**Gantu's ship**

625 was slumped in a chair before the Inter-Galactic TV, on which he was watching the Sandwich Channel, when in the blink of an eye, a surge of telepathic power surged through 625's nervous system and into every part of his body.

The moment this strange energy had spread throughout 625's entire nervous system, his eyes turned the same pink as Link's or Experiment 400's, and immediately, 625 was no longer in control of his body. _400 __was!_

As 400 telepathically hardwired a command into 625's brain, the experiment rose from the chair, pulled out his extra pair of arms, and turned away from the TV towards the ship's ramp.

In a heartbeat, 625 was sprinting from the ship and through the tropical foliage at Stitch's superspeed, towards Lilo, Stitch, Gantu and 400, snarling with 400's hatred all the way!


	4. Chapter 4

Again, I'm really sorry this chapter took so long. I'll also try and have more 625 vs 626 in the next chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Jumba was thrown hard against the metal wall, and slid to the floor.

621 was really giving him a beating. In the last two minutes, 621 had already given Jumba two black eyes, and lots of slashes and other bruising.

621 moved up towards the weak and beaten form slumped against the wall, its claws and fists ready to put Jumba through another round.

Before Jumba had the chance to crawl away from 621, the mutated experiment had hooked two of his claws into the flesh below Jumba's shoulders, and was gripping Jumba tightly with the other two claws.

"Beg me to stop!" 621 snarled in Jumba's face. Then, before Jumba knew it, 621 was hurling his beaten creator over his head and sending him slamming down on a nearby console.

The console shattered in a shower of bright sparks as 621 slammed Jumba's body down hard on the console.

Jumba let out a grunt of agony as pain shot through his entire body.

He was a mere inch from slipping away into unconsciousness, and all he could see before his eyes was several of his experiments, like a human would see stars. Then 621's monstrous, mutated face broke through the experiment-stars, fangs drooling, eyes glaring into Jumba's.

"Don't go passing out on me now, Jumba!" 621 roared in Jumba's face. "I've got so much more agony to inflict on you!"

And, 621's face broke into a leer of evil and he raised a clawed fist, ready to send it hurtling down on Jumba's face.

**Experiment 522's nest, meanwhile**

Stitch was moments away from going up to Gantu and hurling him across the island by his leg, when his super-sensitive hearing picked up something crashing through the foliage in their direction. It was the average size of an experiment, and it was moving with Stitch's superspeed.

_And it was almost upon them!_

Before Stitch had any time to react, 625 burst from the web-covered foliage and charged head-on at Stitch.

625 slammed hard into Stitch, sending both of them hurtling onto a sticky, web-coated palm tree! In the moment that 625 had Stitch pinned onto the sticky palm tree, Stitch found himself staring in the now-pink eyes of 625, and guessed at once what was happening. _400 __was __controlling __him!_

Stitch kicked 625 off of him, but the experiment touched down unscathed a few feet away.

Tearing himself from the super-sticky web coating, Stitch threw himself at 625, as the chubby gold experiment did likewise. The moment the two experiments collided mid-air, claws slashed, teeth bit, and blue and gold fur went flying.

Lilo could do nothing but watch the two experiments wrestle and punch. She knew not to interfere in a fight between two of Jumba's most powerful experiments, especially after the incident with El Fin and Gunner.

Lilo turned to Gantu and 400, and saw the two watching the battle like a cinema's audience a movie! When Lilo looked at 400, who was completely preoccupied watching the battle with Gantu, she suddenly remembered the microcassette recording of Angel's song backwards in her pocket, and an idea sprung to mind. Jumba had given her the recording to turn experiments to good at close range.

It was clearly 400 who was making 625 attack Stitch. But if she heard Angel's song and changed to good…

Ducking into the super-sticky, web-coated foliage for cover in case either Gantu or 625 tried to stop her, Lilo raised the microcassette, and, for just a second, glanced over at the battle.

625 was atop Stitch, smashing a boulder three times his size into Stitch's skull, both experiments cut and bruised from the fight.

That many blows from an object that heavy would be enough to kill any human. But it seemed to be giving Stitch nothing worse than a searing headache, thanks to his super-strong bones.

Lilo looked over at Gantu and 400 one more time to make sure they were preoccupied, but also not out of earshot. Then Lilo held the recorder up and pressed the play button.

"_A-koo__dite_…"

The moment the song began to play, Gantu, 400 and 625 all looked up in horror at Lilo.

The momentary distraction gave Stitch just enough time to raise his four arms high above his and 625's heads, and bring that massive rock smashing down on 625's head.

Before the song was more than halfway through, a soundproof net made of thick, chrome web silk burst out of nowhere, wrapping itself around Lilo and the recorder.

Before 522 could fire some more web-nets from his hiding at Gantu, 400, 625 and Stitch, 400's eyes flashed again as she telepathically invaded 522's mind, and in a heartbeat, the spider-experiment too was enslaved to 400's hive mind.

As Gantu and 400 returned to the battle, 400 gave 522 a command, and at once, the experiment snatched up the cocoon and scuttled off through the web-covered foliage with it.

Stitch had 625 pinned to the ground, when something to his left caught his eye. Looking up, he saw 522 vanished along his webs into the forest, with a filled cocoon in tow. Stitch recognised the muffled shouts coming from inside at once.

"_Lilo_!"

The momentary distraction was just what 625 needed. Before Stitch could try and abandon the fight and chase after his friend, 625 slammed his head into the side o Stitch's full-force.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain and the world before Stitch began to blur as the force of the headbutt stunned both experiments.

Stitch fell off 625's body and the two experiments lay on the ground for what seemed like hours, Stitch groaning in agony.

400 simply used her telepathic control over 625 to make him completely ignore the pain, and 625 was back on his feet before Stitch had a chance to recover.

625 hooked his claws into Stitch's back, hauled him high above his head, and in a flash, Stitch was sailing through the air and into 522's sticky webs, like a fly into a spiderweb.

Stitch began tearing and tugging at the web, struggling to get free, not to resume his fight with 625, but to go and rescue Lilo. But the battle had weakened him too much. He glanced straight ahead, and 625 slowly moving in for the kill.

Stitch could tell that the brawl had exhausted 625 just as much. He was limping slightly, his breathing was much heavier, and he looked no less battered and clawed up than Stitch. But, moving slowly forward, panting and snarling like some rabid dog, 625 still looked like he had just enough strength left to finish Stitch off.

"The tension is killing me!" 400 squealed excitedly in Tantalog, a bag of popcorn between her hands. 625 slowly moved ever closer to Stitch, panting and snarling, all fours hands balled into fists.

**Outside Jumba's ship**

Pleakley moved across the clearing towards the ship, dressed in Dumbledore robes he had gotten from Morpholomew's costume store, and a _Harry__ Potter_ novelty spell book under his arm.

"I wonder what Jumba will think of this _fascinating_ Earth practice, magic," Pleakley thought to himself. Walking up to the ship, Pleakley saw that the ramp was up.

Pleakley waved a hand in the ramp's direction, and said, "_Suscipit__ descendit_!" Coincidentally, at that exact moment, Experiment 621 re-fitted the control pad into its place on the wall, and as he typed in the code, the ramp descended.

As the ramp lowered down to right before Pleakley's feet, Pleakley gave a gasp of amazement. "I really _am_ a magician!" he exclaimed excitedly.

But Pleakley hadn't ascended more than halfway up the ramp before he caught sight of 621, now in his normal form, at the top of the ramp, staring down at him.

"_Evil__ monster_!" Pleakley screamed in horror. Closing his eye, he waved his hand in 621's direction and chanted, "_Vade__ mala __bestia_."

Shrugging at Pleakley's incompetence and two preoccupied to bother tearing him to pieces with his bare claws, 621 jumped down from atop the ramp, and darted from the clearing to go pick a bone with Stitch.

When Pleakley opened his eye, all he saw was that 621 was gone. "My magic worked _again_!" he gasped, and strode up the ramp and into the ship.

As Pleakley stepped into the darkness, he called out, "Jumba, how many times do I have to turn all the lights on and off for you? _In__ luminaria_!"

Once again by pure coincidence, as Pleakley said that incantation from the novelty spellbook, the ship's emergency generator finally kicked in, and the lights in the ship flickered to life.

That's when Pleakley noticed the bloody and beaten form sprawled across the floor among the wreckage that was once the ship's lab.

"_Jumba_!" Pleakley screamed, rushing to his friend's side. "_621_... _attacked_..." Jumba just managed to gasp through the pain. "_Take_... _to_... _med__ bay_..."

"No need!" Pleakley proclaimed, kneeling beside Jumba and opening the novelty spellbook to the _Healing__ Spells_ section. Pleakley closed his eyes, stretched his arms over the beaten Jumba, and began the chant as Jumba groaned at Pleakley's incompetence.


End file.
